Silverback Gorillas (Exaggerated)
Summary It all started with one thread. One thread started it all in order to create a new race that created absolutely transcendent beings that rose from their humble Reddit origins in order to surpass absolutely all things. We are the Gorillas. We are Legion. We do not Monkey. We are not Monkeys. We are not Human. For we are far above all other primates and primatedom itself. We are... THE SILVERBACK GORILLAS. Powers and Stats Tier: Beyond All Concept of Tiers. Gorillas eat the concept of Tiers for Gorillafest, Gorillunch, and Gorillner, and Gorpper. ''' '''Name: '''Silverback Gorilla '''Origin: Reddit's own r/WhoWouldWin Gender: Varies, but is technically beyond such concepts. Age: '''Varies, but is beyond the concept of time and aging, vastly. '''Classification: Allpowerful, Almighty Gorillas Powers and Abilities: Whatever the Gorillas want. They can have anything that they want, especially if the thread specifies it and it can vary depending on the arena. However, all of these powers and abilities are massively buffed far beyond their normal versions, with "infinite" and "incomprehensible" not even beginning to scratch what they can do. In fact, it's indescribable, and even then, that's an extreme understatement. Attack Potency: Beyond the concept of Attack Potency ("Pound" for "Pound", each Silverback Gorilla individually can solo all of reddit with their bare hands alone. They are extremely powerful, proficient in Gorilla warfare which allows them to fodderize any meme) Speed: Always Faster than the Opponent (No matter how NLF, Hax, or speedy or beyond speed their opponents are, Silverbacks will be fast enough to blitz them. They themselves can do this even without their vast plethora of vehicles backing them up, which makes matches even worse of a speedstomp, which they can do before the thread is even set up) Lifting Strength: Always Stronger than the Opponent Striking Strength: Always Stronger than the Opponent ' (The more powerful Gorillas can flat out overpower Doodlebob's Pencil like it never even existed with just one flick of their finger) '''Durability: Always more Durable than the Opponent ' '''Stamina: Absolutely Limitless Range: Absolutely Everywhere and Nowhere, and absolutely everything and nothing in between and boundlessly beyond that. Standard Equipment: '''Varies, see below '''Intelligence: They are extremely intelligent undoubtedly. In fact, so high is their intelligence that they consider even intelligence beyond the concept of intelligence and omniscience itself to be complete beyond . Weaknesses: Such concepts have been expelled from the Silverback Gorilla race. Arsenal / Notable Attacks and Techniques Vehicles Ships Weapons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Themes Gallery Gorilla-Warfare--18468.jpg|Ready for anything The-flash-recap-6-dc-comics-references-and-easter-eggs-from-gorilla-warfare-717876.jpg|First Infinitely Wanked and Memetic ScrewAttack Flash and Infinitely Wanked and Memetic ScrewAttack Green Lantern, next, absolutely everything. Everyone shall bow before the most powerful army in all of fiction, reality, and everything beyond, no limits. NOTHING SHALL STAND IN THEIR WAY. Gorilla+warfare 5723ce 5064189.jpg|Duel of Gorillas Gorilla-warfare.jpg|Gorilla Warfare Category:Exaggerated Category:WIP Category:Fll's Pages Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Memetic tier Category:Memes Category:Animals Category:Real Life Category:Funny Category:Characters Category:Beyond Infinitely stronger than even the one who doesn't care about the power Category:Stronger Than You Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Solos DC Category:Solos MARVEL Category:Solos PMMM Category:Solos Umineko Category:Fake News Category:Wikideaughia Category:Gorilla